My Best Friend's Wedding
by trecebo
Summary: The wedding of Lucy Dodson.


**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**A/N: **This is the sequel to the **Chance of Rain Quartet.** This story falls before **Bruised Hearts**.

Stfbeye belongs to Paxson/Pebblehut. GIJoe belongs to Hasbro. Not mine.

* * *

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

It was going to have it all, my best friend's wedding. The gown, so long ago designed and thought out. The church, one of family and home. The cake, artfully decorated and delicious to boot–Grams' secret recipe, you know. There were supposed to be flowers, flowers of all kinds, flowing like a river. So thick, you'd need a safari guide to help you find your way to the front. And the smell...like inhaling a dream, if that was possible.

You see, she'd planned it all out from a wee girl, my best friend. Nothing was left to chance. She wanted it all to be perfect because that's what the stories all say and _that _was what she wanted. The stationary, the invitations, the calligraphy, down to the last dot. All she needed was THE MAN.

Oh, there had been several tries. Some better than others, some worse. And one or two that shouldn't' have even been started. Heaven knows that the Bureau knew what it was doing with the no dating policy in a unit. Still, she searched high and low, dragging some of us with her, trying her magic on us. I know better. It was merely a cover then, to hide her searching heart.

Then one day, HE appeared. From another section. An unlikely sort of man who was good with numbers. His favorite quote, "The FBI brings more bad-guys to justice by examining bookkeeping than it does by kicking down doors," tends to rub some of the guys the wrong way, but he's right. Those sixes and sevens can catch them and keep them behind bars.

I vaguely remember when they met. It wasn't a case, just a tape sent to me by the guys in security, trying to see what I could see. He delivered it, and they met. It went slow, the walking and talking, learning to see each for who they were.

Surprisingly, my best friend found out that she was more than who she was. He pushed her to see that and she gracefully accepted that her own little world could be bigger and less scary when someone was there to hold on to and be held. And that is when it started to change.

She saw that perfection was not all it was cracked up to be. Flaws could be charming, and mistakes could show a new side of things if both were willing to only look and listen, to see and hear what there really was to see and hear.

Sound to good to be true? Maybe. But he loves her. I can see it in his eyes, in his body language, in his face. He makes the effort to actively love her, putting action to love.

Does this mean the grand, planned wedding is off?

By no means. Here I stand, on a small hill, the last place I'd expect Lucinda Dotson to be on her wedding day. A glorious evening at the edge of a mountain range.

Her gown is beautiful, made more so by her glowing face. The outdoor chapel is the scene, decorated by the finest nature has to offer, truly smelling of heaven as only a Loving God can create. There is a cake, guarded by several of his friends and Levi. Yes, it is Grams' secret recipe and then some.

The invitations had been a new mixture of his and her, much more vibrant than her earlier choices. Lovingly written in his own hand and hers, each a treasured memento. There is a small crowd. Jack, Bobby, Myles, and D are on the front row seated beside Tara. James, Shana, Conrad, Lorenzo, and a few others are seated as well.

As I stand across from David, he gives a wide smile, knowing that HIS best friend has found what he was looking for. I see them elbow each other one last time before the group turns at the bride's entry. Escorted by Grams, Lucy is all grace and tears as the pair makes the short trek to the altar.

I watch his light green eyes light up from within and for him, all else is lost. The only thing Albert Pine sees is her. I need nothing else at this, not even James signing for me. It passes quickly, almost too quickly. David hands over the rings without breaking the moment; the intricate gold bands are soon home.

I bite my lip at this point, to keep tears at bay, daring not to look at Tara, thankful I cannot hear those who might be crying. The wild flowers surrounding a trio of Myles' roses is handed back to Lucy as she motions Grams to join her and Bert.

At this point, James moves just behind them, so I can see his hands and still watch the candle ceremony. I still miss it, due to the tears.

Soon, the chaplain is presenting us with the new couple. Mr. and Mrs. Albert Pine. Lucy is radiant as they walk down the aisle. David offers me his arm, giving me a tentative sign for GO. He's too cute, and I have to smile. We follow the bride and groom to the gazebo, where Bobby has taken up station with another of Bert's friends. It looks like a serving duel will ensue until D steps in and sends them to their corners. I saw him take a small swipe at the cake.

A larger reception will occur in about a week so that everyone who was not invited to the small ceremony can attend. In the mean time, there is a trio playing a song, of what, I do not know. Jack asks me to dance and I accept, only to be cut in on by four other gentlemen. What were they thinking with the men outnumbering the women, four to one?

James finds me in a corner a few moments later, as I try to gather myself for the send off. Bert is taking Lucy to Europe for some mountain climbing and sightseeing. I don't quite know what to do at this point.

He offers me a handkerchief and a shoulder. The first I accept, the second I rain check, knowing he'll be around.

At last, a limo pulls up. I have the chance to hug Lucy before she enters the car, enters her new life. With tears for both of us, she signs LOVE YOU FRIEND and I know we'll be all right. Bert gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead, signing THANK YOU.

I pat his face and admonish him to be good to her and not to let her get away with things. His answering grin tells me all I need to know.

Behind me is cheering as the door closes and the limo pulls out. I know because it startles some birds nesting nearby. Everyone watches until the tail lights fade out, slowly trickling back to the gazebo. One by one, they take their leave, their part in the ceremony over.

I linger only a bit. Grams comes over and hugs me, her deep chocolate eyes shining with love. "It was something, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was perfect, Grams. Just like she always wanted it." It was then that I cried. Not from grief, or pain, or jealousy...just love. It was just love. And it was enough. It was all that was needed for my best friend's wedding.

**THE END**


End file.
